ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Mer-Ponies
WARNING! NEW SPECIES ENTERING THE RING! Creation: 6/30/19 As you can see by the title, the newest Pony town species is the Mer-pony! Now, you may be asking. ” What is a Mer-pony? “ Well, Let me explain! Information The mer-pony is a bit self-explanatory. They’re ponies who were merged with mermaids long ago, making a fusion of the two. They’re mostly on land, but stay by water at all times. They like bathing in the sun, but if they get too hot, they either must migrate to the shade or take a splash, or death will come. Ranks There is only 4 ranks of the Mer-Pony species, some groups have more, but most groups have four They are: Leaders Guards Nurses Citizens Leaders Leaders are born into leadership. The only time where a leader is chosen is when the last leader passes away without having children. Leaders are The only ponies who can wear crowns and tiaras. Leaders also are the the secind-most kindest of the species. The current leader is Seaweed, She is currently trying to find another leader, to assist her. Leaders are a lot like the citizens strength-wise. They can go up to an hour and a half without water. Guards The guards are employed by the leaders to protect the species. They often carry swords And wear hoods or caps. Guards are the hardest and coldest of the group. The only time where they’re nice is when they’re speaking to the Leader. When they are told by the nurses they need food, they’re the ones who must get it, because they are naturally the strongest out of all of them, and can go two hours without needing water. Nurses Nurses are the kindest of all of the Mer-pony species. They always help everyone, keep food on hand, and mainly stay in the shade. Nurses are always equipped with bandages, water, and a whole heart of love. Whenever they’re low on food, they just request more from the guards. Nurses wear mainly a white cap with a plus symbol on top, and mainly wear all white. They’re slightly stronger than the usual pony, being able to go an hour without needing water. Citizens Finally, citizens are just regular Mer-ponies. They can go only up to half an hour without needing water. They’re usually found in the usual area, and never leave alone. Most of them don’t even leave the area their whole life. Citizens can be either be sweeter than an apple pie, or more bitter than a green apple. How to make a Mer-pony Turn on custom outlines Use claws, third or fourth ears, and the first or third wings.DO NOT USE ANY HORNS Use the deer nose and blend You can use any of the face marks, though you don’t have to Add fang Select the mermaid tail that doesnt inclued the upper fin Use any hair, it doesn’t matter Yellow = Leaders Blue = Guards Red = Nurse Whtie = Citizen If you character is female, the neck must use the collar thing ( idk what it’s called D: ) Blending down the legs is optional, though do the same showed in the picture AT LEAST Discord server! Yes we have a discord! please Join to get more information and get an official character! have a great day! Category:Species